Once Again
by Lineoflights
Summary: This was it. Another go through, the same experience. This time, how will things change?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

NOTE: This is, by all definitions of the word, the sequel to _ReDo: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha_, which, ironically, isn't even complete yet. Still, I decided to go and post this since I did say I would do it today and want to try and get a feel of how well I've implied things so far in ReDo. So, if you haven't read through that first, you don't need to, but it will help you. I have included a very short help guide in case you're too lazy:

1. Nanoha had a spell cast on her by a hooded man that made her relive the events of season 1.  
2. The hooded man gave Nanoha the ability to cast spells that would require Blaster System/Cartridge System by using her own power.  
3. Nanoha acted quite differently, and events didn't go so smoothly.

You know, reading both of those makes my story seem quite strange, doesn't it. Luckily, all you really need to know is number 1. Anyways, for everything else that I said I'd upload today, I'll do it after getting some sleep.

* * *

Six months. The time since the end of Nanoha's time with the Project. During those six months, Nanoha had continued living just as she had before that time. In fact, it was like a simple memory now. Something you knew existed, but didn't really think about everyday. It had been heavy on the Ace of Aces' mind for the first week, but everything calmed down after that. Still, after all the chaos near the end of that time, along with the revelations that came with it, Nanoha couldn't help but wonder how everything was working out for him, especially with the decision he made.

Brushing everything else aside, Nanoha left the house in the morning to head to work. Leaving the house that morning gave Nanoha a strange chill, but the girl brushed it off, making sure not to be late. Even if you are the Ace of Aces, it just isn't possible to get excused for tardiness. Unless you have a good reason, but the last one Nanoha had had was the injury she suffered all those years ago. It was quite sad how devoted to work the brunette was, even in her own eyes.

While the day itself did have some kind of a negative air to it, work itself went positively as usual. Hayate was upbeat as always, if you could consider her that, and everyone else just acted... Surprisingly normally. If one were to look on this day, they would have a perfect image of what the daily life of Nanoha Takamachi was like. At least, for the first half of this day. The second half was different than ever imagined.

"Ah, you're home!" Remarked Nanoha with shock upon walking through the door and seeing Fate greet her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You said you were going to be away."

"Oh."

"Anyways," Nanoha shifted, trying to change the flow of the conversation, "have any plans for today?"

"Noot reallly," Fate trailed in an upbeat voice that just dripped with falsity.

"Tell me."

"I'm going out today, have to meet a friend," the blonde attempted to explain.

"Fate." Nanoha stated clearly, "all your friends are my friends, and considering how everyone has something work-related to do, I don't believe you." she finished.

"Geez, I'm going to go buy you a birthday present in advance, would it kill you to try and guess that."

"Advance? Isn't that a bit of an understatement?" Nanoha wondered aloud. Considering how far away Nanoha's birthday was, it really was an understatement.

"Don't worry," Fate assured her friend before heading out the door.

Wondering what was going on with the enforcer, Nanoha was about to head out to follow her when she caught sight of a familiar figure and turned around quickly. The sight was clear, a man, wearing a hood over his head that hid his bodily features quite skillfully when combined with all the other clothes he wore.

_Hello there._

"Hi," Nanoha greeted, attempting to sound cheerful. In reality, she was wondering what the heck was going on. There were a few situations that came to mind, but she didn't exactly want any of those to take place at the moment. "What do you want?"

_Such hostility,_ remarked the man with interest, _anyways, you should know what I want._

"To do what you did last time again, right?"Nanoha answered while rolling her blue eyes at the man.

_Correct. I've been running a bit short on people that fit the criteria. What do you say?_

Nanoha, knowing what accepting would mean, really hesitated when giving her answer. All rational judgement said "no", but she wanted to accept, for his sake. Still, after she had finally been reunited with all her friends where she belonged, was she ready to plunge into that world she had experienced once again? Honestly, when someone approaches you and asked you to go and live for a little bit in a place where you acted distant and uncaring for quite some time, it isn't exactly easy to give an answer.

_Worried about everyone else, are you? I might send one of them too... _The man smirked. Although both of the two knew that he didn't mean that much harm and his true intentions, it was just a habit of his to act malicious and evil at times.

"Fine, do as you like," Nanoha gave in, somewhat comforted by the fact that she would have at least one of her friends near her. And with that, the white light once again emanated from the man's hand to the White Devil's body.

* * *

So yeah, Nanoha might get someone to accompany her through A's. Please leave a review and tell me your opinions as well as who you think should go with Nanoha or if the girl should fly solo again.


End file.
